My Little Hedgehog: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks (BrittalCroftFan version)
My Little Hedgehog: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks is a parody of the 2014 film, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Plot In the human world, the students of Canterlot High School are preparing for an upcoming musical showcase, where Twilight Sparkle's human friends are to perform in their own band called the Rainbooms. They find that they assume half-pony forms whenever they play, which is caused by the Equestrian magic brought by Twilight's crown. Meanwhile, former school bully Sunset Shimmer (Amy Rose) is ostracized by the rest of the students despite her efforts to redeem herself, though Twilight's friends still value their newfound friendship with Amy. Amy Rose volunteers to show three new students—Adagio Dazzle (Dr. Ivo Robotnik Eggman), Aria Blaze (Scratch), and Sonata Dusk (Grounder)—around the school. The trio, who form a band called the Dazzlings, perform a magical song that drives the students to aggression and competition, and they convince the school to make the showcase a Battle of the Bands. Sunset and her friends are unaffected by the Dazzlings' spell, and they contact Equestria for help through a magical book given to Sunset by Princess Celestia (Blaze). Twilight (Sonic the Hedgehog) and Pooh (Roger Rabbit) receives Sunset's message as she settles into her new castle in Equestria. She discovers that the Dazzlings are sirens exiled from Equestria who feed on negative emotions and control others through their singing. Using the book's magic to create a means of activating the portal between worlds, Twilight and Pooh returns to Canterlot High alongside Spike (Tails), her dragon assistant. She and her friends attempt to use the power of friendship to lift the Dazzlings' spell, but they are unable to evoke their magic. Twilight, Pooh and Sunset determine that they must use the same type of magic the Dazzlings do, and thus must perform a musical counterspell to stop them. Twilight and Pooh joins the Rainbooms as lead singer, but her attempts to come up with a spell fall short. To ensure they will be able to play to the entire school when Twilight finds a solution, the Rainbooms compete in the Battle of the Bands to buy time, but they suffer from infighting due to disagreements on aspects of the band. Despite the Rainbooms' disastrous performance in the semifinal round against Trixie (Tails Doll)'s band, the sirens' intervene to ensure their advancement, and then guile Trixie into trapping the Rainbooms beneath the stage to take their place. Isolated for hours, the group's tensions erupt and they begin to argue, allowing the sirens to absorb magic from them. Sunset speaks to the group to make them realize it is their infighting that is preventing Twilight's spell from working, and the group makes amends. The band is rescued by Spike and DJ Pon-3 (Espio), a student protected from the Dazzlings' singing by her headphones. DJ Pon-3 provides a makeshift stage that the Rainbooms use to fight the Dazzlings in a musical battle. With the help of Sunset, who assumes her own half-pony form, the Rainbooms free the students from the Dazzlings' control and destroy the gems that empower the trio, rendering them tone deaf. Twilight and Spike return to Equestria and Sunset joins the Rainbooms, using Celestia's journal to keep in touch with Twilight and Pooh. Cast *Sonic the Hedgehog as Twilight Sparkle *Roger Rabbit as Winnie the Pooh *Miles "Tails" Prower as Spike *Silver as Applejack *Goofy as Eeyore *Knuckles as Rainbow Dash *Shadow as Rarity *Daffy Duck as Rabbit *Cream as Fluttershy *Mickey Mouse as Piglet *Vector as Pinkie Pie *Bugs Bunny as Tigger *Amy Rose as Sunset Shimmer *Sally Acorn as Flash Sentry *Dr. Ivo Robotnik Eggman as Adagio Dazzle *Scratch as Aria Blaze *Grounder as Sonata Dusk Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2 - Rainbow Rocks